Misplaced
by Serenity200
Summary: It’s one thing if you go to sleep and wake up on the wrong side of the bed, at least you’re your still you. Things aren’t so simple for Buruma when she dies and wakes up in the body of a Saiyajin female. Can Buruma really pull this Saiyajin thing off or w


Misplaced

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. They belong to Akira Toryama.

By: Serenity200  
Email: Serenity200 

Chapter One  
Rated: NC-17/R/M

_The most precious thing we have is life. Yet it has absolutely no trade-in value._

White.

There was nothing else for as far as the eye could see.

And Buruma was frightened.

One moment she's on the sidelines watching Goku fight King Piccolo's reincarnation the next everything's gone white. She looked down as her self just then and blinked at what she saw. She still had hands but the hands she was looking at weren't her own.

Buruma's hands were perfectly manicured, they were small and 'dainty' even but the hands she was looking at were nothing like hers.

These hands were rough to the touch and looked as if they had never seen a manicure in it's existence! Scared beyond belief Buruma reached up with foreign hands to touch her face, it felt different. Sure her mouth, nose and eyes were all accounted for and were in all the right places but it didn't feel like her face. At that moment Buruma wished she had a mirror.

Pop.

A large full-body mirror appeared three feet before her. The fact that a mirror had simply appeared just as she whished for one was pushed to the back of her mind as Buruma stared at her reflection.

Buruma screamed.

Staring back at her was a woman who stood about five feet four inches; her build was pretty much the same as Buruma's teenage body but with a slight muscular twinge to it. Her hair was as long as Buruma's and even in the same style Buruma remembered putting her hair that very morning but the color was all wrong! Her hair was black! So were her eyes.

Then there was the matter of her clothes. They were not the outfit she had dressed in this morning. A long midnight blue bodysuit covered her body from her neck to her feet; the material was very form fitting and hid nothing to the imagination. A chest plate of armor covered her chest and back protection her most vulnerable parts, a pair of white boots tipped off with gold were on her feet. What kind of clothing was this?

Buruma walked closer to the mirror to stare at her reflection, her mind working swiftly to find some kind of expiation for this but none came to her. Pressing her hands against the mirror she leaned forward and blinked. Her eyes, they were black but there was a hint of blue in them. She picked up a lock of hair and stared at it, it too had a slight blue tint to it.

Twitch.

Her eyes snapped at the movement. There on her waist a long brown appendage twitched again. With quivering hands she reached down to grasp the appendage and jumped in surprise as the touch registered in her body. She had a tail! She willed it to move and it did, it unraveled itself from around her waist and hung behind her the tip curled just above the floor. She had a tail just like Goku did, this mad no sense at all.

Buruma turned from her reflection then and began to pace the floor as she tried to clear her mind. This was…well she didn't know what this was but it was not funny. If this was some kind of dream she wanted it to end right now! She ran her hands through her new dark lock and sighed. What was going on? Was this some kind of trick Piccolo was pulling? No, this didn't seem like something Piccolo would do and he had no real reason to lash out on her when Goku mad it pretty clear he was Piccolo's only opponent.

Someone cleared his or her throat.

Buruma jumped and spun around and stood in a stance she had never preformed before. Her mind immediately recognized it as a 'ready stance' or 'fighting stance' but how did she get like this? She wasn't a fighter… confused she shifted to stand normally her eyes falling upon a woman. This woman whoever she was, was completely breathtaking. Her long crimson locks flowed down in waves upon waves down her back and shoulders, dark pools stared back Buruma with a twinkle of something Buruma couldn't quite place. But what stuck out more that her hair was the lovely little black number she wore and how well it flowed over the full curved of her body.

"I see you found you're way alright, Buruma-san." She smiled.

Immediately a string of questions left Buruma 's mouth, "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" She wanted answers and if this woman knew them she wanted her to share.

The woman's smiled broadened as she walked over to Buruma and placed a hand on the confused woman's shoulder.

"Calm down, your anger will only make things more difficult, you don't want to kill me before I can even answer your questions, do you?"

Buruma blinked, what the hell was she talking about? Kill her? Buruma had never killed a soul in her life and even if she wanted to she didn't have near the amount of power to do so…

Her thoughts froze as she notices the aura emitting from her body. She had Ki, but how? She looked up to the mysterious woman and opened her mouth to ask her just that when a warm finger was placed over the lips.

"Please, sit, then I shall answer your questions Buruma-san."

Sit? There were no chairs to sit the room was completely bare. But as she turned around a complete set of living room furniture stood before her. That wasn't there before…right?

Completely confused Buruma walked over to one of the single chairs and sat down only to jump up in pain.

"Oh, careful of your tail, dear, you don't want to damage it now, it's still new."

Buruma nodded mutely and picked up the brown appendage and held it as she sat again. Her fingers absently brushing across the fur as she sat.

The woman took a seat adjacent to her own and crossed her legs at the knee, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Now, tell me dear what would you like to know?"

"Where am I?" Buruma all but demanded.

"Ah yes," She grinned "But shouldn't you ask who _I_ am first?"

Buruma frowned, "Alright, who are you?"

"So glad you asked dear, I am Chi a guardian angel of sorts, yours to be exact."

Buruma stared at this woman, Chi, for a very long time. What kind of bullshit answer that? Did she look stupid?

"No hun, you look rather beautiful if I do say so myself. I knew you wouldn't have it any other way…it's not the same as your _real_ body but it's the next best thing."

"What? My real body? What the hell is this? Where am I? And what the fuck's going on!"

Her smiled dropped then and she sighed standing up. "I was hoping I could find another way to tell you this but there seems to be no other way…you always were the kind of woman who didn't like to beat around the bush, I liked that about you, Buruma-san." She pursed her lips together. "Your dead Buruma-san, plain ad simple. Right now your friends are morning your death, the one you call 'Son-kun' has avenged your death well even if he didn't kill King Piccolo he beat him within an inch of his life."

"So why am I here? Why not just wait until they wish me back with the Dragonballs?"

Chi nodded "Yes, that was an option but I chose to intervene, if you would, with your life. Now I know that sounds cruel," She said quickly as Buruma opened her mouth to speak. "But you will thank me later, I just saved you a few years of pain and suffering. If your friends wished you back you would have hade quite a few more of those adventure you crave so much but at the cost of sever stress on not only your mind buy your body. Now I know you, I've been watching you, you can handle stress just fine but I felt you deserved more.

"Now I'm sure you've noticed your new body, it is the body of a race know as Saiyajin, the same race of your friend 'Son-kun' but even he does not know this. Now I'm going to offer you something Buruma-san, this is the whole reason for me bringing you here, for this new body and even the powers and skill that come with it…I want to alter your future. But I can only show you the way, it will be up to you whether you go on or not."

She walked away from the makeshift living room then and waved her hand, instantly two mirrors appeared just like the every one Buruma had seen just an hour before.

"On your right is a doorway to your home, a place where you can wait until your friends wish you back to life. In this door you will go back as if none of this ever happened and live out your life as it should…" She turned to Buruma then "The door on your left is the path I am offering you. Now don't worry about your friends, you will have the opportunity to see them again through this door as well but before that is a chance at one of the biggest adventures you have ever been through. This doorway offers you a change to get to know apart of yourself you never knew existed. Through here you will keep your new body and the power and skills behind it, that's the good news but the bad news is that this door also leads to painful discoveries about the universe beyond your small home of Earth. But at the end of the day through this door you will find yourself becoming stronger with everything you endure."

Chi walked over to Buruma then and smiled once more. "I know you're a smart girl so I'm going to leave you with your thoughts for an hour, that's all the time I can give you and then I shall return to get your answer." She literally began to fade before Buruma's very eyes. "One hour, not a minute more…." Then she was gone.

Buruma sat alone staring out at the two mirrors for a long time before she stood up. She walked over to her right and gaped at what she saw. She saw herself, as she should be. Blue hair and eyes and no tail, she was human here, the way she should be. Curious she walked over to the left mirror and saw herself as a Saiyajin female. Despite herself Buruma had to admit she liked what she saw. She wasn't ugly or fat in any way, her mind was still her own. She was still Buruma…just with a different body. A body with powers!

It was then that a chill ran down Buruma's spine, she had always watched Goku and the others fight and train with a twinge of jealously but now she was just like Goku wasn't she? She was the same race as him. Did the left doorway lead to the answers about Goku that he himself did not know about? Could she live like this knowing that this was not her? What would her friends and family do without her? How long would it be before she saw them again if she walked through the left door?

So many questions plagued her mind as she looked at the left door but very few crossed her mind at the right door. Did that mean something? Where the amount of questions related to how much fun she'd run across in each door? Buruma bit her lip as she walked back to the chair and sat. She needed to think on this more.

"Your hour is up Buruma-san." Chi's voice started Buruma out of her thoughts.

"Time already." Buruma stood and walked over to the mirrors, her eyes flickering between the two.

"Can I ask you something, Chi?"

Chi smiled, she seemed to do that a lot, and nodded. "I can answer as best I can."

"These powers I have, it seems like I'll really need them where this left door leads. How do I use them?"

"It's all in your mind and your body as well. I wouldn't leave a job half done. You have all the basics already, it's up to you to take that knowledge and use it to your advantage. Saiyajin's are quick when it comes to learning things, why else did you think Goku was able to mimic just about every technique after seeing it just once? I don't want to sound cruel or anything but Goku isn't the smartest apple on the tree but when it came to fighting he was the cream of the crop. You will find you share that little skill as Goku does."

Buruma grinned. "Can I try something, you know test it out?"

"Be my guest."

Buruma closed her eyes and tried to think back to one of the first techniques she saw Goku do. She felt her stance change as her upper torso twisted to the right, her hands forming a sort of cup at her hip.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me….HA" She opened her eyes to find a small burst of energy leaving her hands. The blast wasn't anything compared to what Goku could do but all the same she had done it.

"See, you do have the skill. Everything you need is there, it'll be up to you to decide how it's used."

There was a long silence between the two before Chi spoke again.

"So, what will it be, left or right?"

Buruma walked over to the right mirror again and grief flickered behind her blue orbs. "Will I ever get my old body back?"

"It…can be arranged but it will be difficult and you will have to wait for quite some time."

Buruma nodded as she moved to the left mirror and closed her eyes.

When she opened them she looked over her shoulder at Chi and grinned, "I've away been a sucker for adventures."

Chi matched her grin and snapped her fingers. The right mirror vanished and only the left remained.

"Your choise has been made, enjoy your new life Buruma…we shall meet again."

Buruma turned to the mirror and took a deep breath before stepping into her new reflection.

'_Son-kun, ChiChi, Yamcha, Krillian, Mom, Dad…wait for me, I'll see you again, some day…._'


End file.
